DNW I5: Stopped Time
Issue 5: Stopped Time is the fifth comic-styled issue in the Dawn of a New World series written by Haou1987. This issue centered around the activation of the Reality Stone and the freezing in time, causing Coulson, Archer and Captain America to experience an entirely different reality and future for them. Also Agent May called in for backup. Synopsis Agent May and Agent 33 had returned in stealth mode to the village in Cuantajara, where surviving HYDRA forces were working on recovering most of the wreckage from the church and attempting to get entrance to the ruins below the church. Agent May determines they need to clear the forces out in order to get into the ruins and they need reinforcements. Agent 33 agrees and places a secure call to the Tryskelion while Agent May gets in touch with Agent Ryder back at SPECTER OSP Office in New York. When returning from both calls, they admit they are getting reinforcements. In the ruins - '''The blast of the Reality Stone engulfs Agent Coulson, leaving him in a home with a woman he does not seem to recognize, named Audrey Nathan. Coulson seems to be married to the woman, who plays the violin. He and Audrey go to the park, speak about eventual kids, about his work with ArcSEC Security and how he might be promoted to regional director. When inquired about why he didn't take a job with Pym Industries and their evolving technology, Coulson mentions he would rather work for the government. He then realizes this is not reality and screams his way out, breaking loose of the control of the Reality Stone. The blast of the Reality Stone engulfs Agent Archer as well, leaving him in front of a jail cell with the former director of SPECTER, named Julius Lokin, calling him corrupt and responsible for the death of Director Hand. Lokin laughs him off, saying Archer has won the battle, but the war is only just starting. He delivers the omnious warning SHIELD did this. Archer then gets promoted to Director of SPECTER, meeting with Agent Bishop, with whom he seems romantically involved. Archer begins to realize this cannot be true, all of this didn't happen, and like Coulson screams his way out, breaking loose of the control of the Reality Stone. The blast of the Reality Stone engulfs Captain America who is back at his defining moment, with control of Valkyrie to him. He contacts Peggy, who gives him a location to land safely. Landing his ship in the US, Captain America is welcomed back by Peggy Carter and General Philips. They celebrate the victory over HYDRA, with General Philips informing them they can make the push for Berlin now. Peggy and Steve finally share the long awaited dance that evening, with Steve catching up with the Howling Commandos. However the biggest surprise is when Bucky Barnes arrives and congratulates Steve. This emotional moment triggers Steve's reaction to the power of the Reality Stone breaking loose of it. '''Above ground - HYDRA forces are spread thin when Agent May starts taking them down one by one. Agent 33 backs her up with sniper fire, killing more, but both agents are shocked when the entrance of the ruins inside the church begins to crumble down. Both making a break for it, they are send flying back when Omega appears from the entrance. As he orders the HYDRA forces to stand down, he shows Coulson's glasses, Archer's US flag pin and Captain America's shield, saying they are dead.